Abschied nehmen
by Sensei-San
Summary: Die letzten Minuten einer langen Freundschaft. Die Gedankengänge und Gefühle eines Schiffes.


Sein Dienst war erfüllt. Hätte ein Gegenstand Gefühle zeigen könnte, hätte es seine Freunde und Besitzer zugelächelt. Aber das ging nicht. Leider Gottes war es so nicht bestimmt. Es wäre gern noch viel weiter mit ihnen über die Meere gereist und hätte mehr Abenteuer erlebt, aber es sollte nicht sein. Nach Skypia war ihm sein Schicksal schon vorbestimmt.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es hat noch lange ausgehalten. SO lange bis es einfach nicht mehr ging. Solange, bis sie in Water Seven waren. Dort gab es viele Schiffsbauer. Dort konnten Ruffy und Co. Nach einem neuen, besserem Modell Ausschau halten. Geld hatten sie genug. Das Gold aus Skypia war schwer. Aber es wollte seine Freunde unbedingt in die Stadt des Wassers bringen.

Immer lächelte es. Das ging auch nicht anders. Im Gesicht war ein Lächeln eingeschnitzt. Es würde niemals die Tage vergessen, an denen Ruffy es sich auf der Galionsfigur bequem gemacht hat. Die Wunden der vergangenen Kämpfe waren noch sichtbar.

Lysop hatte sie ausgebessert. Sicher, er war kein Zimmermann, aber seine Arbeit machte er gut. Zumindest ausreichend. Wie gern hätte es sich selbst repariert, aber es war nicht möglich. Ohne Arme und Beine kann man nichts ausrichten, egal wie gern man es auch würde.

Es sollte nicht sein. Hier und Heute war der große und schmerzliche Abschied gekommen. Später würden sie sich nicht mehr an es erinnern. Dennoch machte es ihn stolz, seine Freunde bis hierher gebracht zu haben. Eine große Leistung, wahrlich. Es war niemals für die Grand Line ausgerichtet, aber so weit hatte es es doch geschafft. So weit über die Grand Line.

Nami war eine hervorragende Navigatorin. Sie wusste immer die besten Strömungen und die besten Manöver. Ihr ist es zu verdanken, dass es bis hierher gekommen ist. Selbst nachdem der alte Mann bei der Marine und Franky meinte, es sei aus, haben Lysop und seine Freunde an ihn geglaubt. Die große Ehre überhaupt.

So konnte es ihnen wenigstens halbwegs danken. Aber die Zeit war reif. Sie kam mit jeder Sekunde näher. Was sollte es tun? Einfach die Zeit kommen lassen oder doch mit Pauken und Trompeten untergehen? Was nur, was?

Hätte Eisberg ihm nicht den letzten Wunsch erfüllt, wäre es für Ruffy und seine Freunde vorbei. Ein Dank gebührt diesem Mann. Nur ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass es so weit kam. Ein einfacher Dank lässt nicht den wahren Dank ausdrücken. Keine Danksagung der Welt kann den großen Dank ausdrücken.

Ein letztes Mal war es die Zuflucht seiner Mannschaft. Ein allerletztes Mal in seinem Leben. Das empfundene Glück darüber war so immens, das es mit nichts auf der großen Welt vergleichbar wäre. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts.

Nachdem Nami sie aus Enies Lobby gebracht hat und der kalte Sprung ins Wasser sich gelohnt hat, war die Zeit nun nah. Das konnte es spüren. Die Mannschaft freute sich ungeheuer. Sie hatten es schon abgeschrieben. Warum auch nicht? Die Auqa Laguna war sehr heftig. Es selbst dachte auch nicht, dass es diese Nacht überstehen würde. Aber der Wille vermag Berge zu versetzen, selbst für einen Gegenstand.

Es erlebte den bis Dato größten Sieg der Strohhutbande mit. Aber das sollte auch der letzte errungene Sieg gewesen sein. Immerhin war nun auch wieder Robin in der Mannschaft. Es war schön mit anzusehen wie sie sich freuten. Ein Bild für die Ewigkeit. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Für die Ewigkeit.

Für seine Ewigkeit. Nicht aber für die Mannschaft. Zusammen werden sie noch viel erleben, Abenteuer bestehen und Siege erringen. Aber nicht mit ihm. Nein, das war definitiv die letzte gemeinsame Reise. Wie gern würde es die Zeit zurück drehen. Aber dann wären all die schönen Dinge nicht passiert.

Lysop würde am meisten weinen. Es erinnerte ihn an Kaya und seine Freunde daheim im East Blue. Die Welt war ungerecht. Aber es sollte so sein. Nichts hält für die Ewigkeit, außer Freundschaft. Auch Erinnerungen verblassen irgendwann und verschwinden dann aus dem Gedächtnis. Dort macht es Platz für neue Erinnerungen.

Dennoch hoffte es, zumindest eine kleine Erinnerung in den Herzen seiner Freunde zu behalten. Egal, welche der zahlreichen es auch sein sollte, solange sie sich nur daran erinnerten. Und das ein Leben lang. Das wäre ein unermessliches Glück. Jeder Mensch möchte in Erinnerung bleiben. Wieso also nicht auch ein Gegenstand?

Aber das wird es nie in Erfahrung bringen können. Nur die Hoffnung bleibt übrig. Die Seele wird fort reisen und vielleicht trifft es eines Tages auch wieder auf Ruffy und seine Crew. Vielleicht sieht es die Erinnerungen in ihren Herzen. Aber wer ist sich über solche Dinge schon klar? Niemand, ganz recht. Es kommt alles so wie es kommen soll.

Nun kam ihnen ein Schiff entgegen. Ein recht großes. Auf diesem war der Mann, der es half, Eisberg. Ja, so nannten ihn alle. Er würde seine Leute glücklich machen. Glücklich nach einem Verlust. Wie stark oder schmerzlich er sein möge, wusste es nicht. Aber Lysop würde es sicher schwer fallen. Er wollte nicht einmal dem alten Mann und Franky glauben, die von ihrer Arbeit etwas verstanden. Aber Tatsachen verschwinden nicht, wenn man sie nicht glauben will. Leider.

Ruffy und seine Freunde freuten sich über die anreisenden im anderen Schiff. Dann geschah es. Die Zeit war nun gekommen um endgültig Abschied zu nehmen. Einen schweren Abschied, aber es ging nicht anders. Die Flying Lamb brach entzwei. Verwunderung überkam die Insassen des Schiffes.

Ruffy sprach mit Eisberg. In seinen Worten Hoffnung und Verzweiflung. Er bat den Zimmermann, das Schiff zu reparieren. Doch das ging nicht. Eine Freundin, nannte Ruffy es. Eine Retterin. Wohl wahr. Das stimmte. Seine letzte Aktion und auch die gefühlsstärkste.

Eisberg allerdings erklärte die Situation kurz und knapp. Obwohl es gern noch mit seinen Freunden zu neuen Inseln gereist war, war die Müdigkeit groß. Jede Minute, die es im Hafen lag, nachdem sie aus Skypia kamen, war eine Wohltat. Der Abschied ließ nun erste Spuren erkennen. Die bittenden Worte des Käpt´n kündigte das Ende an.

Aber er sah es letztendlich ein. Eine weise Wahl. Eines Käpt´n würdig. Das Lob des Schiffszimmermanns Eisberg sollte die letzte Fahrt noch würdevoller machen. Ein wirklich würdiger Abschied. Ruffy und seine Freunde verließen die Flying Lamb. Nie wieder sollte ein Mensch sie betreten. Nie wieder.

Es selbst wollte aber auch, dass nie eine andere Crew auf sie ging als diese Bande. Mit Stolz trug sie die Flagge der Bande. Nichts konnte ihm diesen Stolz nehmen. Das nächste Schiff soll genauso gut behandelt werden. So werde die Seele des Schiffes auch immer im nächsten weiterleben. Aber nun war der Augenblick gekommen.

"Flying Lamb. Am Meeresgrund ist es dunkel und einsam… aber wir begleiten dich auf deinem letzten Gang!!" Mit diesem Worten legte Ruffy die brennende Fackel auf das Deck der Flying Lamb.

Mit einer Tatsache lag er allerdings falsch. Es war nicht einsam. Die Erinnerungen, die in jedem Holzbrett steckten, ließen es niemals allein sein. Der schmerzende Abschied wurde durch die Freude der Erinnerungen etwas gelindert. Schwer war er allerdings immer noch.

Von nun an sollte es die wohlverdiente Ruhe auch bekommen. So schön die Reise auch immer war, die Freude über die Ruhe und der Erinnerungen ließ das Schiff noch ein letztes Mal lächeln.

Schnee fiel vom Himmel. Es waren die Tränen des Himmels. Auch in den Augen der Crew, die nun kein Schiff mehr besitzen sollte, ließen sich Tränen hernieder. Sie erinnerten sich an die schöne Zeit. Hoffentlich würden sie es nie vergessen.

"Es tut mir Leid…" die Flying Lamb entschied sich, die letzten Worte an seine Freunde zu richten. Die Verwunderung und Verblüffung war groß.

"Ich hätte euch gerne noch weitergefahren…"

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte gerne weiter Abenteuer mit euch erlebt… Aber ich… "

Ruffy entschuldigte sich auch. Tränen flossen in Strömen. Es ging ihm doch nahe. Er entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er, Zorro und Sanji immer etwas kaputt gemacht haben und Lysop nur notdürftige Reparaturen durchführen konnte.

Aber ich war immer glücklich… Danke, dass ihr immer auf mich aufgepasst habt.

Ich war wirklich immer glücklich bei euch!"

Mit diesen letzten Worten an die Crew sollte es nun zu Ende sein. Das Feuer breitete sich immer weiter aus. Es fing an im Meer zu versinken. Der Abschied war herzlich. Fast alle Mitglieder weinten. Sie hatten sich so sehr an die Flying Lamb gewöhnt. Allen fiel der Abschied unwahrscheinlich schwer. Die Tränen flossen weiter. Nun war es vorbei. Nie wieder stach die Flying Lamb in See. Nie wieder Abenteuer erleben. Nie wieder auf Reisen gehen. Alles war nun vorbei.

Aber nicht für die Strohhutbande. Die Flying Lamb wünschte sich für sie ein gutes Schiff. Ein Schiff, dass sie bis an das Ende der Welt und zu ihren Träumen bringt. Es sollte das schaffen, was die Flying Lamb nicht mehr tun konnte.

Für die Strohhutbande nur das beste. So sollte es sein. So wünschte es sich das Schiff. Und so sollte es auch wirklich sein. Die Bande bekam ein Schiff. Es war größer als die Flying Lamb, aber dennoch erinnerte es an diese. So waren die Erinnerungen immer lebendig. Nun sollte die Strohhutbande in See stechen, und zwar mit der Thousand Sunny.

**Ende**

A/N: Ich hoffe stark, dass ich die Atmoshäre des Mangakapitels auch nur ansatzweise so herzerweichend hinbekommen habe, wie es eigentlich ist. Übrigens sind die Texte original aus dem deutschen Manga entnommen.


End file.
